Anything For You
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: Elavan story, so if you like Elavan, please read. Summary here: Avan Jogia and Victoria Justice are dating. But when Victoria cheets on Avan, and he finds out, who is there to comfort him? Liz Gillies of course! Rated M for later chapters. ;
1. My Best Friend

**Anything for You**

**Avan's Pov:**

I got up and got ready to go to the set. I work with my friends and my girlfriend, Victoria. We all star in a nick show called, Victorious. Vic is the star, Tori Vega. Ariana Grande plays a dizy red-head, Cat Valentine. Leon Thomas III plays Andre Harris, a great friends that rocks at music. Matt Bennet plays Robbie Shaperio, a wierd boy with a puppet. I play Beck Oliver, the boyfriend of a mean girl. And Elizabeth Gillies, she plays Jade West, the mean girl. Vic and I started dating a few mounths before the sho started. Liz is my best friend. She is awsome. She is funny,smart,kind,caring,gorgous,talented. She's...just...amazing! When I first met her, she seemed shy and a little mean, but when you get to know her, she's awsome! Her voice is the most beautiful voice Ive ever heard. When she sings, it's like everything gets a lot better. Even though I'm dating Victoria Justice, I can still say, Liz is gorgous! She has brunette hair and sharp blue eyes. She has sexy smirks that make her irresistable. Ari is Liz's best friend. They were in broadway together. The performed the musical, 13. Ari's and Vic's voice is really good, but not as near as good as Liz's. It's like, when ever I see Liz, I get exited and happy! I know I shouldn't be thinking about Liz this way, since Im dating Vic, but I can't help it! She is just so, AMAZING, in every way!

* * *

><p>So, anyway, when I got to the set, Vic came running up to me. " Hey Avan, good morning!" She gave me a kiss. Hhhhm, I didn't give me a spark, or anything, like when Liz kisses me. You know, for the show. But, there are always sparks, even when I hold her hand." Hey Vic, where's Liz?" I asked. I know that Liz is not what I need to be thinking about at the moment but, I just can't stop thinking about her! Vic's smile dropped and she seemed a little disappointed." Oh, she's in her dressing room right now, but-" That's all I heard before I rushed off to surprize Liz. I stood by a corner of a wall that was right next to Liz's dressing room. I heard the door to her room open and then shut. " And that's why I was laughing this morning!" Ari must have been in Liz's dressing room with her and was talking to her. Then I hear Liz's beautiful voice. She laughed, " Wow! That is funny, Ari." And as they came around the corner I was hiding by, I jumped out and screamed," BOO!" Ari and Liz both screamed, while I laughed. " Avan! That isn't funny!" Liz shouted, but she was now laughing too. I love her laugh, it's beautiful, just like her! " Hey, Im going to go say hi to everyone else, see you two later." Ari said to us and rushed off. She knew my real fealings toward Liz, and every chance she got to leave us alone together she did." Oh, good morning, by the way!" I told Liz. " Yeah, it's a great morning, especially when your best friend scares the hell out of you." She said sarcastically. " Awww, was Liz Mcgills really scared?" I joked and called her by the nickname I chose for her. " Yes you did, Jogia!" She shreiked and playfully punched my arm. " Come on, Mcgills, we have to go on set." I said in a Irish accent. She pouted." But, Im to tired to walk." I knew she wanted me to give her a piggy-back ride to the set." Come on, Ill give you a piggy-back ride to the set." I bribbed. " Okay!" She said really happily. I smiled at how she was acting like a kid in a candy store, so cute! I lifted her up on my back. She is the lightest person I have ever met. Like a feather, so it was very easy to pick her up. " You ready?" I asked, Liz, who was now on my back. " You bet!" She sounded exited. " Ok, here we gooooooo!" I yelled as I started running to the set, Liz having a tight grip around my waist, but laughing and being happy, nothingtheless. I was laughing to now too. Man, It felt so good with Liz around. I fell as though I was in heavan!<p>

" In coming, Liz Mcgills has arrived!" I shouted at everyone as we got on set. Once we stopped, Liz climed off my back and I stood up straight." Thank you, my handsome carrier, for carrying me." She said in her sweet farm-girl accent. I also noticed she called me handsome! Wait, why am I happy about that? " You are quite welcome, ma'am." I said in my British accent. She giggled a little and I melted a little inside. " Well, there you two are, we have been waiting for you two for about-" Vic looked up at the clock-" 10 minutes." Vic looked a little mad. I don't know why though. " Well, first I scared Liz and Ari, and then me and Liz talked for a bit when Ari left. And then I piggy-backed Liz here. We were just having a little fun, Vic." I said, a little annoyed." Well, you spend a lot of time with Liz, I wonder what that says." Vic said sarcasticlly. I rolled my eyes. Now I was getting really annoyed. Vic always blew things way out of proportoin." Well, Liz and I are best friends. We do stuff that best friends do, like tell each other jokes, sing with/to each other, laugh with eachother, give eachother piggy-backs, well I give Liz ones, she attemps to give me one. We do regualar stuff, just with eachother. " I said to Vic. I hate how she is so jealous of Liz." Yeah, that's the problem, why don't you do stuff with me, your _real_ girlfriend." Vic snorted. I could feel Liz tense up next to me." I do do stuff with you Vic. You just need to stop being so jealous of Liz." I called her out. I know I shouldn't be doing this to my girlfriend but, she really does need to stop. Vic's eyes were full of rage now. I looked at Liz and I knew she was uncomfortable now." Um, I can spend less time with Avan if you want, Vic." Liz suggusted. I knew that Liz didn't _want_ to spend less time with me. I didn't _want_ to spend less time with her either. Even if me and Liz and I are just best friends, I want to spend _a lot_ of time with her. I like spending _a lot_ of time with her! Vic smirked, " That would be just-" I cut her off," - Horrible. It would be horrible if you spent less time with me Liz. The time you spend with me is just fine, right now!" Liz smiled brightly at me, making me smile even bigger, if that was possible. I know what Vic was gonna say. She was gonna say, " That would be just fine." And then she would smirkl and pull me away from Liz and take me somewhere else with her, anywhere away from Liz. But, that wouldn't be 'just fine'. I don't want to be dragged away from my best friend just to be pulled by my overly jealous, of only Liz, girlfriend. I know Vic doesn't like Liz at all, she tells me _all_ the time. And it is soo annoying! I hate it. Why can't she just accept that me and Liz will always be best friends, and that no one, not even her, can get in the way of that. Vic now looked like she could rip my head off, or Liz's." What?" Vic said low and scary, kind of. I rolled my eyes once agian. " You heard me." Vic's mouth dropped, as did Liz's at what I just said. Vic scoffed, " This is all your fault,Liz. If just you hadn't been friends with Avan at all, then he wouldn't be so obbsessed with you. Just you wait, one day, no one, not even Avan, will like you." Vic was such a drama queen. There is no way in HELL, that I would ever not-like, or hate, Liz." That's not true." I said to both girls." Oh, you know it is, babe. Soon, you wont even like her." Vic was being a real bitch right now. " Don't hold your breathe." Liz finally snapped. Wow, the way Liz snapped was really sexy, I like it! " Yeah Vic, you might be my girlfriend, but Liz is my _best friend, forever_." I also snapped at her. Vic growled, " I can't believe your taking _her_ side!" " Well, believe it, cuz it's not gonna change." I said and grabbed Liz's right hand, since she was on the left side of me. Vic just growled and Liz huffed." So, by Vic, see you later." I said, slowly. Vic's mouth dropped in disbelief. She looked over at Liz. When Liz noticed that Vic had did so, she smirked that really sexy, Jade smirk, and waved bye. Vic just flipped her hair and walked away." Wow Avan, I can't even believe you stood up to Vic like that. I mean, she_ is_ your girlfriend." Liz smiled at me. I smiled back, all that annoyence and anger disappering and turning into a happy, warm feeling." Yeah well, not even my girlfriend is gonna mess with my_** bestfriend**_!" I smirked and I saw Liz blush and look down. She looked so innocent and cute like that. I think it's awsome that I can make, Liz Gillies, blush! Score one for Avan! " Thanks Avan, that means a lot to me." She said softly, looking up from the floor, and smiling at me." Anything for you!" I smiled and she stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek. As she did that, butterflies went through my stomache. When ever Vic kisses me, I don't even have a tingly feeling. Hmm, I wonder if I do like Liz, more than just a best friend.

* * *

><p>Ahhh, well, there you have it.<p>

The first chapter of my new story.

Tell me how you like it so far. Please reveiw!

Luv you all ...

~ Bade Obssesser


	2. Always her Side

**Aurthor's Note: Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I love all of ya!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Always her side<p>

**Vic's Pov:**

I was soooo pissed that he did that. How could he? Choosing Liz's side, all the time. I am his girlfriend, not her.

It would be understandable if he took her side like, a few times, but no, it's all the time. He has never once choosen my side over hers. But the worst part is, HE CALLED ME OUT! He embaressed me in front of that little, boy friend-stealing tramp. I can't believe he did that. I mean, I am his girlfriend, not her. I know what I have to do. I just have to show her who is Avan's girl. And that is defenently not her.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz's Pov: <strong>

I smiled as I saw Avan blush when I kissed his cheek.

I am kind of guilty that Avan and Vic had this fight about me.

But hey, It's not my fault that I got along with Avan and that he chose me as his best friend. If anything, Vic is lucky to have Avan as her boyfriend. Ok, I will admit that I have a crush on Avan. I mean, who dosen't. Ari and Leon are the only ones who know about my crush on Avan. He is so smart, funny, charming, hot, and a great friend. He is there for anyone who needs him. I love that he stood up for me and called out Vic, though. It gives me hope that mabey, just mabey, he likes me too. But I dought that though, since he's dating Vic.

"Come on Avan, let's go to the set." I said. He grinned, took my hand, and we made our way to one of the sets.

Sparks flew through my veins as I was holding Avan's hand. Mabey I have more than just a crush on Avan...

* * *

><p><strong>Avan's Pov:<strong>

After about, ten hours of shooting the show, we all made our way back to our dressing rooms.

I heard a knock on the door and hoped it was Liz. When I opened the door, ready for a ' Hey Avan, my

bestie! What's up?' And then I'd smile and flirt with her and we'd just hang out. But instead. It was Vic.

That was good to though, right?

" Hey honey, what's up?" I put on a fake smile and said, " Hey babe. Im not doing much. Um, what do you want?" It didn't come off rude. Just courous. " I just wanted to see my great boyfriend was!" She smiled. I just nodded. Then, Vic came up and kissed me. I kissed back, because that's just what a boyfrind is supose to do. " Hey Avan, my bestie! What's..." I heard Liz's voice. But I think she saw we and Vic were in the middle of kissing, because she stopped saying what she was saying. I imedently stopped kissing Vic.

" Um, did I come at a bad time?" Liz asked akwardly. " No." I said, as soon as Vic said yes. Vic glared at me

but, I ignored it. Liz bit her bottom lip and slowly backed out of my dressing room.

" No Liz! Stay!" I made her stay. I came up to her and grabbed her arm. " It's fine, really."

I smiled a warm and resuring smile. " Ok, If you guys don't mind." Liz started to spread a small smile.

But it dropped as soon as Vic said," Um, I do mind, intruder." Liz backed out of my dressing room more.

" Vic!" I practically yelled. " Don't be mean to Liz." I turned back over to Liz.

" No no Avan. It's ok, I'll see ya later." Liz smiled, but her eyes were full of anger, confusion, but most of all, hurt.

She gave me a weak smile and swiftly turned and walked away. GREAT( that was sarcastic by the way).

Vic always had to drive Liz away. But it was only Liz who Vic drove away. It was never Leon, or Matt, or even

Ari. Only Liz. And It was unfair to Liz and me. Liz is my best friend and I don't want to be away from her. We

have this special connection that I don't have with anyone else, not even Vic. Speaking of Vic. I am mad at her.

" Wow, that was really low, Victoria." She hated when I used her full name. But I only did when I was mad, and

she knew it. " Oh, my, god, Avan! I can't believe your mad at me. I only got rid of her so we could have some

alone time." She shreiked. I can't believe she only thinks about her self. " Well, it was really rude. You know

that Liz is my best friend and that I wanted her to stay!" I yelled. I was really getting pissed at Vic now. " Avan,

you always take her side. Why not mine, for once. Im your girlfriend, not her!" I REALLY hated to say this but, Vic

was right. I did always take Liz's side. And Vic is my girlfriend. Now I felt a little guilty. " Your right. I do take Liz's

side to much. Don't worry, I'll take your side more. I love you, Vic." I smiled and kissed her. Still no spark, but, I

could get used to a no-spark, no-tingly feeling, no- real _love,_ girlfriend, right? Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Aurthor's Note: Ok so that was chapter 2 of, Anything For You. Even though there was a little Vavan( Vic and Avan) I don't like that couple. It was just part of the whole plan for the story. I am 1000000 + Elavan fan. Please Reveiw! Luv Ya all!<strong>

BadeObssesser


	3. Movie night, and a call

**Liz's Pov: **

I heard it. I heard it all. They were fighting about me, again. Avan was standing up for me! Until Vic had to play all innocent. And then silence. I figured they were kissing. I sighed, I guess that everything is good between them now.

" Hey, Liz, what's wrong?" Ari came up and asked me, for I was still in the hall. Since Ari knew about my crush on Avan, I told her everything that just happened. About the fight, and how Avan tried to make me stay, and how now, their are making up.

" Im sorry Liz. Hey, how about we go sing with Leon, that's what I was gonna ask you in the fist place." Ari smiled. She knew that singing always made me feel better.

"Ok. Let's go!" I smiled, and Ari and I raced each other to the set's piano, where Leon was.

**Avan's Pov:**

After mine and Vic's make out session was over, I suggested that we go find the others and see what their up to.

" Ok, that sounds good." Vic smiled and took my hand. Soon we found everyone by the piano. And by everyone, I mean Ari, Leon, Matt, and Liz. Liz and Ari were singing while Leon played the piano and Matt was the audience.

" Ohhh, Wild Horses, I want to be like you. Throwing causion to the wind and run free too." Liz sang. Man, her and that beautiful voice." Hooaah woah oh woah yeah, I wanna run with the wild horses." Liz finished the song, sounding amazing, as always.

I clapped and all of their heads turned to me.

" You two finally back, what were you doin, killing each other?" Leon joked.

" Kind of." I admitted and Vic's cheecks grew cherry red.

I saw all of their aspresions. Ari was smirking a little. Matt just smiled. Leon had a HUGE smirk on his face. And Liz. Liz rolled her eyes and look mad. That was not the Liz I know.

" So, what are we all doing?" I asked, tring to get rid of the akward silence. It seemed to work because the next thing that happened was Ari saying,

" We were all just listening to Liz sing! She's great isn't she?" Liz smiled a little and I wanted her to smile bigger so I said,

" Yes, she sings amazingly. I love your voice, Liz." That made her blush and she had to put her head down. I felt Vic tense up and I knew she was getting mad at what I said. But hey, I was just complementing my best friend.

" Thanks Avan." Was all Liz said as she looked up at me. Her blue eyes borring into my brown ones. Man, why am I thinking about this. Im dating Vic, not Liz. I shouldn't be thinking about Liz like this. Liz isn't my girlfriend. I should stop feeling the way Im feeling for Liz, right?

* * *

><p>After I got home from set, I called up Liz to see what she was up to.<p>

" Hey Liz, whatcha up too?" I asked when I heard someone pick up.

" Hey Avan. Nothing really, just sittin on my couch. Ari went somewhere so, Im here all alone." She sounded really bored. Poor Liz. Then I got an idea.

" Hey Liz, since your so bored, mabey you could come over here and we could have a movie night." I suggested. Liz and I haven't had a movie night in a while and I miss that.

" Ok. I'll be there soon." She said. I could tell she was happy now. We both hung up and I got ready. I put our ' movie blanket' on the couch and made popcorn

**5 minutes later...**

I heard a knock on the door, and smiled to myself. I opened the door and saw Liz in the door way. " Hey Liz, you ready for the movie?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I let her enter my condo and she sat down on my couch.

" Hey, Jogia. So, what movie are we whatching?" She asked. I grabbed the movie case and showed it to her.

" Holloween. I love this movie!" She grinned. I knew she loved scary movies and, I knew she loved Holloween.

" I know. Thatls why we're watching it." I smiled and put the disk in. I turned off the light and sat on the couch. Liz snuggled up to me and I put my arm around her. This was ok, wasn't it? It's not like I was kissing her, or telling her I love her. Just friendly snuggling.

**Vic' s Pov:**

I called Avan to see what he was doing, but he didn't answer. That's strange. He always answers his cell, except when he's with Liz. So, he's with Liz, at 11: 30 at night. I wonder what is going on. So I drove to his house, praying that he really wasn't with Liz. That his phone was just on ribrate and he didn't here it . But what I saw, brought my hopes down, real down. _Her_ car. Liz's black mustand convertable, parked in Avan's drive way. I was so pissed off. How could he.

I went up to his condo. I was going to see what was up with him and Liz. I bangged on the door. When there was no answer, I bangged on the door some more. Finally Avan answered. But what I saw shoked me. Avan was standing with pants, but no shirt on, and white socks. But what shocked me was that Liz was actually here. She stood behing him. Wearing nothing but a low-cut black tank top, and black short- shorts.

"What are you doing here, Vic?" Avan asked, as if it were the most shocking thing to see your girlfriend standing at your door at 11: 30 at night. " What is _she_ doing here." I said, pointing to Liz, who stood behind Avan, looking like she was in trouble. " Liz and I are having a movie night. Nothing else I promise. I love you." Avan told me, but somehow, I didn't believe him. " Ok if you wont tell me why she's _really_ here, that's fine. I'll she you later, _babe_." I scoffed and headed back to my car.

Tears poured down my face as I drove back to my house. I can't believe he is _always_ with Liz. Every where Avan is , Liz is too. And Im tired of it. If he can bang someone else and then not tell me.. so can I. I sniffed as I walked into my house and sat on my couch. I picked up my phone and dieled someone's number.

" Hello?" A man's voice rang throught the phone.

" Hi, it's Victoria. Victoria Justice. I need some... intertainment."

* * *

><p><strong>Avan's Pov: <strong>

" That was... unexpected." I said as I sat back down on the couch. Liz snuggled back up to me.

" Yeah, mabey I should just leave. You know, before I make things worse." Liz started to sit up. But I won't let her leave. Not this time. Im tired of Vic always pushing Liz away.

" No Liz, stay. You aren't a bother, I promise. Vic is just a drama queen." I said. Liz nodded and snuggled back up to me.

" If it's ok..." She trailed off. What was she thinking. Of course itl's ok, she's my best friend.

" Liz your my best friend, of cousre it's more than ok. It's a pleasure." I grinned down at her. She smiled her loving smile and I hugged her closer to me. There go the sparks again. Every time Im near her, or touch her, or even on-screen kiss her. There are always sparks.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurthor's Note: Yeah, so there is some Elavan in there. And who is Vic on the phone with? Hhmmmm...Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, and keep those review comin. Lovin them!<strong>

BadeObssesser


	4. If Only

**Vic's Pov:**

I woke up the next morning in my ex's bed. I noticed that he was already up.

" Hey, what time is it, Josh." I asked. I had work today and I was still kind of dizzy from mine and Josh's... actions, last night.

" Um, like 5:30 in the morning, why?" I shot up from the bed and raced to my spare dresser.

" Shit, I have to be to work in 30 minutes." I explained to Josh.

" Oh, well I hope you have fun. I know I did last night." Josh smirked. I playfully rolled my eyes and kissed him.

" You know, never to speak of this, especially when I'm around my co-stars." I told him. Nobody needed to know what goes on between me and Josh.

" Why, so your pretty little boyfriend wouldn't find out." He teased. " Exactly." I said. Avan especially didn't need to know about this. I kissed Josh once more. "I'll call you later, babe." I smiled at him and left for the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Avan's Pov:<strong>

I woke up with Liz on my shoulder. I guess we both fell asleep watching the movie." Come on Liz, we have to get up for woke. It's-" I glanced at the clock. " - 5:30." She moaned a little and slowly sat up. She yawned and stretched out.

"Well, morning, sleeping beauty." I smiled. She playfully rolled her eyes and yawned once again.

" What time is it?" She asked. I just chuckled.

" Time for us to go to work so hurry up." I said as I went to my room to get dressed.

When I came out of my room, Liz was already dressed. She wore light blue skinny jeans, and a blue shirt that hugged all of her curves perfectly.

" OK, I'm ready." She smiled. I took her hand and we drove are cars to the set. I would have offered Liz a ride but, she had to get her car to her house someway.

* * *

><p>Once we were at the set, Liz went over to Leon and Ari, while I went to find Vic.<p>

"Good morning, babe." I smiled and kissed her.

" Morning Avan." Vic smiled brightly and kissed me again. Vic was about to deepen the kiss when Matt, Liz, and Leon walked up to us.

" Good morning guys, I see you've found each other already." Matt laughed.

" Morning Matt." I smiled and placed my arm around Vic's shoulder. She snuggled close to me and I kissed her forehead.

" Sup, bro." Leon said. " Just hanging." I replied. I looked over at Liz and she was looking at the ground, playing with her fingers.

" What's up, Liz McGills?" I asked, using the nickname I gave her. Her head shot up and she gave me a weak smile.

" Oh, nothing. Just, tired." I could so tell she was lying. I knew there was something wrong, Liz never lies, not even when she's upset. She usually tells me what wrong. Hmm I wonder what it could be...

* * *

><p><strong> Liz's Pov: <strong>

I just couldn't get the thought out of my mind. The way Avan always stood up for me and then just makes out with Vic and tells her he'll take her side more. And with the whole Vic showing up at Avan's condo last night, I thought they might break up. But there they were, making out when me, Leon, and Matt walked up to them. And when they stopped kissing, Avan put his arm around Vic's shoulder and she snuggled closer to him. It's like the whole fight last night never even happened. Don't get me wrong, I am a good friend, and I'm not trying to break them up. It's just that... I really like Avan and I thought that maybe he would like me too, but I guess not.

" What's up Liz McGills?" I heard Avan ask. Oh, if only I could tell him. I looked up, for I had looked down to the ground and started playing with my hands, and gave him a weak, and 100% fake smile.

" Oh nothing, just tired." I lied. I never really lie a lot but, I couldn't let him, or anyone else but Ari, no that I was hurting.

But so badly I wanted to say,' Oh Avan, there is something wrong. It's that I'm totally in love with you but, you love Vic, and I'm tired of hurting. I'm tired of putting on fake smiles and pretending to feel happy for you and Vic.'

But, I knew that I would never be able to tell Avan that.

If only he knew.

If only he love me back.

If only he saw how much I am hurt.

If only...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I am so sorry<strong>

**that I haven't updated in a while.**

** You can just never find the time **

**now and days. Anyway, I hoped you**

**like it. Please review... I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

~ BadeObssesser


	5. All for Me

**Hi, everyone. I know it's been ages sence I've updated, but I have been super busy. I even have a new story called, Highschool Lives. But, I haven't forgoten this story, so here is the next chapter.. please enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Liz's Pov:<strong>

The next day, I decided to walk to set, and guess who esle did, the celeb couple: Avan and Vic. I pulled on a fake smile. " Hi Liz, what's up?" Avan asked, as he caught up with me. Butterflies filled my stomache.

"Nothing, just walking to set." I smiled, for real this time. He smiled and grabbed my hand. My stomache did a turn, and just for a moment, I was happy. Just for a moment, warmnest filled the air as birds sang and everything was perfect. Until...

" Avan!" I annoying screeching came from behind us. And Victoria pupped up right in between us, seperating our hands.

" I told you, you should only hold hands with me. Im your girlfriend, not her!" She screamed agian. Avan shook his head.

" Victoria, would you stop. You are driving me insane. Just stop." He yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks, and so did me and Victoria. Victoria's eyes whelled up with tears. I could tell she was acting. I sighed and rolled my eyes. If Avan doesn't see she is acting, then Im doomed.

" Victoria, don't cry." Avan's voice softened a little. I felt like smacking myself, or better yet, him. How can he be so oblivious to the fact that she is totally acting. Vic pouted, oh my god, if he doesn't see this, he must be completely whipped by her, which is horrible.

" Bu-but you don-dont lo-love me any-any m-more." She PRETENDED to cry some more. Oh no, please Avan, just see that she is faking. He put his hand on her shoulder, and that shot me. I was hurt, because I could see love in his eyes. Please Avan, don't say it.

" That's not true Vic. I love you." He smiled, leaned in a kissed her. Ok, that shot me in the heart. I am now dead. I don't have fucking chance now. She smiled as she pulled back. I could see in her eyes that she was just trying to get back at me.

" I love you too, Avan. " She smiled, and Avan pulled her into a tight hug. I placed an 10000000% FAKE smile on my face.

" So, it's all good?" I asked, praying Avan would say no.

" Yep it's all good, we are in love, once again." Was Avan's exact words. That broke my heart into hundreds of little pieces. I felt stinging at the corner of my eyes, warining me that tears were about to come down. So, I swiftly turned and started walking agian. I heard Avan and Vic walk close behind me as tears strolled down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Avan's Pov:<strong>

I saw tiny tears start to well up on Liz's eyes. She swiftly turned around and headed off to the set. Vic took my hand and we follwed Liz. Why was Liz crying? Did I do something wrong? I had thought about it until we reached the set. Liz opened the doors and bounded her way to her dressing room. I really want to see what wrong with her. I let go of Vic's hand.

" Avan, were are you going?" She asked. Shit. She couldn't know that I was going to see Liz, she would freak. And If I told her I was going to my dressing room, she would just follow me.

" Im gonna go to the bathroom." I told her. She just nodded, and gave me a kiss before I went to Liz's room. When I reached her room, I was going to knock, when I heard sniffling and talking.

" Please Liz. Tell me what's wrong. " That was Ariana's voice. So Liz was the one who was crying. I put my ear to the door, to hear better.

" Well, I was walking to set just now, when Avan came up to me. We just said like hello, and we held hands." She started. I remembered holding hands with Liz, it was nice.

" And then Vic came up and Avan and her got into a fight." I heard her voice crack when she said ' Vic'

" Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Ariana asked. Wait, why should Vic and I fighting be a good thing?

" Yes Ari, be then they made up and told each other they loved each other." Liz began crying agian. I am slightly confused.

" Oh, oh Liz, Im so sorry. I know that you love Avan but come on, there are lots of other fish in the sea." Ariana said. I stoppeed breathing for a second. Liz loves me? WOW, that was not expected. But then again, I remembered all the times I came up to her, she was put on a smile. But then why did she smile when Vic and I stopped our fighting?

" I know Air, but, I really love him. But he loves Vic. And I don't want to sound mean, or jealous or anything, so I have to pretend to be happy for them.

I got it. I had finally got it. All the times Liz had smiled and me and Vic wasn't because she was happy but because she didn't want to sound horrible or something. She wanted me to be happy. To see me happpy.

" Yeah well, we should go to set now, wipe thoughs tired an come on." Ariana said.

I went back to Vic and a few minutes later, Liz and Ariana came in with everyone else. Vic pulled me into a kiss. When we were done, I saw Liz smiling at us, but when I looked in her eyes I could see sadness and pain.

" OOOwwww, looks like someone got their treat." Liz said as she patted my shoulder. She acted so happy, I couldn't beleive all this time she was acting. It seemed so real but, hey, that's why Liz is who she is. She's and amazing, talented, gorgous actress. But she acted around us for my sake, so I could be happy. She smiled and said jokes about me and Vic, for me. She did all this, just to make me happy.

All of this, was for me...

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you guys liked<p>

it. Please review. Tell me what you

thought of it. I love all of my readers and reviewers.

Thank you everyone:)

**~ BadeObssesser**


	6. Cheeter, Cheeter,

**Hello, viewers. I am really sorry I haven't updated in forever. But, with new stories, and school, and lots of other things, I am really busy. But, now, I will make another chapter, so enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vic's Pov: <strong>

After we were all done on the set, my phone went off.

" Hey Vic, so you coming over again?" Josh asked me. I turned to see Avan talking to Liz and Leon.

" Um, yeah. My ' boyfriend' looks like he'll be busy again so, yeah, I'll be there."

" Nice, can't wait." And then he hung up. Avan, Liz, and Leon were walking toward me.

" Hey Victoria." Liz smiled. I would have politely smiled back, but she knows I dont like her, so I just rolled my eyes.

" Hey, Elizabeth." I grumbled. Her smile dropped, and I smirked. Avan must have saw the tension between me and Liz, cuz he began to ' cough'

" Well, Vic. We were wondering if you would like to have a movie night with me, Liz, and Leon. You in?" He asked. I thought for a moment. I could just blow Josh off. But, I did need some release, since I was so stressed.

" Uh, no. Im busy tonight." Avan just nodded his head. Everything would have been fine if Liz hadn't asked

" Doing what." Avan then looked at me, and nodded.

" Yeah Vic, what _are_ you doing tonight?" He asked, suspisously. Damn you Liz.

" None of anyone's bussiness." I snapped, and went to my car. I would not let Avan figure out that Im cheeting on him.

**Avan's Pov:**

" Ok, that was weird." Leon spoke up, and Liz nodded.

" I agree, something's up with her." Liz then said. I nodded to Liz.

" Yeah, and Im afraid to find out." Liz looked senthetic at me.

" Oh, it's fine, Im sure she's just... busy?" Liz reasured me.

" Yeah, but with what?" I asked, and Liz just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong> Vic's Pov:<strong>

A few hours later, I went to Josh's house. The sun was starting to set, so there were'nt much people.

" Hey babe." He said and came outside, where I was at the moment.

" Hey Josh, I really missed you." I smiled a devilish smile and pulled my lips t his. He ran his hands up my side, and laid me on the hood of my car.

" I love you so much Vic." He smiled and kissed me again.

" Prove it." I challenged.

" My pleasure." He smirked, and ran his hands up my sides again.

I shoved my tongue in his mouth, and he did the same to me. Just as we were about to stop, I heard rusling in the bushes, right across from my car.

" What was that?" I asked Josh, and he shrugged. Just then, poparazzi jumped from the bushes, with cameras in the hands.

" Breaking news, Victorious's star, Victoria Justice, cought making out with a random dude, while dating Avan Jogia." A poparazzi man said into a camera.

Oh my god, this is live! I skreiched and ran into Josh's house, Josh following close behind.

" Oh god, Avan I gonna be pissed." I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Avan's Pov:<strong>

After the movie was over, we turned on the tv, and it was on a channel that Vic watches all the time. The show was called, Celeberty gossip.

" Breaking news, Victorious's star, Victoria Justice , cought making out with a random dude, while dating Avan Jogia." The tv said, and Liz spit the drink that she was drinking, out.

" What?" I asked shocked. I didn't belive it. But on the screen were pics of Vic kissing her ex boyfriend, Josh.

" Oh my god." Liz said as she sat beside me, also seeing the pics.

" Why would Vic do that?" Leon asked. My heart stopped. That's what she was doing tonight, cheeting on me.

" So that's what Victoria was doing." Liz said, as if she read my mind. I turned the tv off, and called Vic.

" Hey, Avan, whatcha need?" She asked, very slowly.

" What the hell was just on the tv?" I shouted into the phone. Liz and Leon wanted to hear, so I put it on speaker.

" What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

" He means you cheating on him." Liz yelled into the phone. We heard Vic gulp.

" Well... um.. I was just-"

" Just cheating on me." I finished for her. Then, silence. She was to guilty to say a thing.

" You know what Victoria, your just a slutty whore, who can die in hell, we are over, for good." I yelled and ended the call. I sighed.

" Hey, it's ok. Atleast you know now, instead of her leading you on." Liz comforted me, rubbing my back.

" Your right, and I have you guys." I smiled at Liz and Leon.

" That's right. But uh, it's getting late, so I should go." Leon said.

" Ok, bye Leon." I said. Liz stood up and gave Leon a hug.

" Bye, Leon, see you tomarrow." She smiled. He smiled at us, and left.

Liz sat back down on the couch with me.

" I am really sorry, Avan." She said. I shook my head.

" You shouldn't be you didn't do anything wrong. And, Im happy that I know Victoria is a cheeting, lying, slut." I smiled at Liz, and she laughed a little.

" I guess." She chuckled, and bit her lip. And oh it was so adorable. I swallowed hard.

" Liz there is something I have to tell you." I slowly said. She looked up at me.

" Ok, what is it?" She asked. I took a deep breathe.

" I am also glad me and Victoria broke up, because, I love someone else." I told her, hoping she would get the message.

" Who?" She asked so innocently. Now, now is the time to tell her.

" You ..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>Ok, that was another chapter. Just<p>

a few more chapters to go though. I

hope you are all injoying this. Please review!

**~ BadeObssessser**


	7. I love You Too

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. I just got back from a 9day vaca. I went to Missouri, and Oklahoma. But now, I am updating. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Liz's Pov: <strong>

Am I dreaming, or did Avan just tell me he loves me.

" You, you what?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

" I love you Liz." He smiled. My heart fluttered. I was totally speachless. But I took a deep breath.

" I have to tell you something Avan." I said to him. His smile dropped, and I saw him hold his breath.

" Yes?" He asked. Was he really afraid that I would say something different. I smiled.

" I love you too." His smile returned, and he stopped holding his breath.

" Really?" He asked, and I nodded.

**Avan's Pov:**

I smiled. Liz and I both cofused that we love each other. I pulled her toward me, and are lips crashed together. My tongue slipped inside her mouth. Our tongues fought a battle, mine won. When we broke apart, I put my forhead to hers.

" I am so happy that you love me Liz." I told her. She smiled her bright, amazing smile.

" To tell the truth, I've loved you since we met." She chuckled at herself.

" I think that's amazing." I told her. " I have loved you since we met too. It's just that now, I see it." I smiled. Her cheeks filled with red. She looked down, embarresed.

" Hey." I said as I lifted her chin. " It's nothing to be embarresed about." I told her. She nodded her head.

**Liz's Pov:**

After a few minutes of making out, I pulled away from Avan.

" What's wrong Liz?" He asked. I totally had him whipped. I giggled.

" Nothings wrong, but I should be getting home, it's really late." I said. I stood from the couch, and headed to the door. As I was opening the door, Avan slammed it back shut. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

" Please don't go, stay the night." He said. I turned around, so I was facing him.

" Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted to stay, but I wanted to make sure Avan wanted me to stay.

" Of course Liz." He took my hand and we went to his room. Once we were in his room, we sat on his bed. I put my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my forhead.

" I love you so much Liz." He told me. I smiled and my cheeks welt hot.

" I love you too Avan." I said to him. We layed down on his bed. I smelt the pillows, and they kind of smelt like Victoria.

" Hey Avan?" I asked, fear slowly coming to me.

" Huh?" He looked down at me. I swallowed hard.

" Um, did you and Vic ever... you know... do it?" I asked. He hesitated to answer. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

" Well, we came close to it.. but we never did it.. why?" He answered. I sighed in relief.

" Because your pillows smell like her." I answered.

**Avan's Pov:**

I could see hurt in Liz's eyes. I felt bad. Me and Vic were supose to do it, but we always got inturepted. And now that I think about it, I am happy that we did get inturepted. I sighed, I didn't want Liz to change her mind about me.

" Liz, I don't love Victoria. In fact, I hate her." I said truthfully, and Liz nodded.

" Just, please never cheet on me... ever." Liz said. I smiled. down at her.

" That would never even cross my mind." I brought her lips to mine. We made out for a few minutes. I ran my hands up her sides, and she moaned. I slowly got on top of her. She pulled my shirt off and ran her hands up my abbs. I kissed her agian. I slowly took her shirt off. I didn't want to go to fast, or she might stop. She un bottoned my jeans and then they were off on the floor. I went to her neck, and started sucking. She moaned, and arched her back. She grabbed the waist band of my boxers and I stopped. I was breathing heavily, as was she.

" Liz are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I knew she was still a virgin. She slowly nodded. I kissed her agian, and she pulled my boxers down, tossing them to the floor. She grabbed my erection and rubbed up and down. It was my turn to moan. My hands snaked behing her back un-clapsing her bra. It was discarted to the floor as well. Soon her pants and underwear wear off. I looked down at her. She nodded, as I slowly entered her. Tears flowed from her eyes, and she held back a scream. I started to go a bit faster. Soon instead of crying she was moaning, and screaming my name. We came at the same time, and I pulled out of her, and fell to the bed.

" I love you Liz." I breathed.

" I love you too." She said. She put on one of my shirts, making it a short nightgown. She crawled back into bed. I held her close, and we driffted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Liz and Avan love eachother!<strong>

**The next chapter will be about how Victoria takes the **

**news about the newest coulple, so please review!**


	8. Victoria's reaction: Part 1

**Drum roll please.. the next chapter is up! Tehe, this is the chapter were peoples find out about newest couple! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Avan's Pov: <strong>

I woke up with Liz beside me. I smiled as I remembered last night. Liz gave herself to me. I lightly shook Liz.

" Liz, Liz it's time to wake up." I whispered in her ear. She groaned, but got up. She went to the bathroom. I took that time to get dressed, and fix my hair. When she came out, she groaned agian.

" Avan, I don't have any clothes here." She pouted. I shook my head as I chuckled.

" Let's just stop by your house then, and get some clothes." I said to her. So we made our way to her house. When we got there, she went up to her room, and changed. She came back down, with a purple duffle bag. She was wearing bleached jeans, and a yellow tank top with black lace at the bottom. The tank showed off all her perfect curves. She had her hair down, all wavy and beautiful. She had a yellow head band, with a yellow flower on it, in her hair. I smiled as she came down the stairs.

" Ok, I'm ready." She smiled. So we climbed back into my car, and went back to my house. We still had plently of time, so we decided to walk to the studio. It was just a few blocks from the apartment I live in.

**Liz's Pov:**

As we were walking, Avan started talking.

" So, what do you think we should do about.. us?" He asked. I was slightly cofused.

" What do you mean?" I asked him.

" Well, are we officially dating?" He questioned.

" Only if you want." I smiled. My smiled grew bigger at his responce.

" Oh I want. So, girlfriend, do you think we should tell people?" He asked. I knew Victoria wouldn't be to happy at us, but hey, it's not my fault she cheated on Avan.

" Sure, we can tell. Tell the world." I twirled around in a circle. He smiled and nodded.

**Avan's Pov:**

We were so close to the set, we could see the sign. That's when a guy with a camera that said, ' Celeberty Gossip' on the side, came up to me and Liz.

" Hi Avan." He said. I smiled, and waved at the camera.

" Hey," I said causually. The guys turned his attention, and camera to Liz.

" Hey Liz, Liz Gilles." The man said.

" Hi." She smiled happily into the camera. She had that kind of light, nice voice. I love it.

" So um, what are you two doin?" The man said. If this wasn't on camera, I would have rolled my eyes. That's the one thing I hate about being famous, all the gossip, and cameras infront of you 24/7, wanting to know your buisness.

" Um, we're just walking to the studio." I smiled and said.

" So uh, Avan, what about the break up between you and co-star, Victoria Justice?" The man asked.

" What about it?" I chuckled a little.

" Well, um, is it true?"

" Yep, it sure is." I said, simply.

" Well, how did you take it?"

" I was upset at first, but then this great girl right here-" I gestured to Liz

" Made it all better." I finished. I saw Liz's cheeks go red. And she chuckled.

" Really, so uh, you two..." The man driffted off.

" Are you two, you know.. dating?" The man asked. I knew this would be akward if we weren't.

" Actually." I started. I wrapped an arm around Liz' shoulder.

" We are." I smiled, as Liz nodded.

" Really?" The guys face lit up. And I knew why. He was gonna get paid big bucks to be the first ones to know about the new vitctorious couple.

" Yeah, really. And to be honest, we've loved each other for a while." I said, as Liz nodded agian.

" But we just confused to each other last night." Liz spoke up. The man nodded.

" Wow, well congrats to you two, Imma let you go, go to work now." The man smiled, and we went into the studio gates. I was hoping to see Vic's reaction.

**Vic's Pov: **

**Before Liz and Avan walk into set.**

I walked into the lounge, were everyone, but Liz and Avan, were already hanging around.

" Hey guys, we is Avan and Liz?" I asked. They all gave me nasty looks.

" Why would you want to know, you cheated on Avan, remember?" Ariana sneared. I glared at her.

" Yeah, how could you do that?" Leon asked. I just rolled my eyes.

" Whatever." I said. I sat on the couch, and turned on the tv to my fav show, Celeberty Gossip.

" Avan Jogia pours out a big annoncment." The guy on the tv said. Ariana, Leon, Matt, and Daniella moved to the couch, and watched the show. A video of Avan, AND LIZ, started playing. The guy was asking questions, that Avan answered. Mostly about the break up. And then he asked Avan if he and Liz were dating... AND AVAN SAID YES! I could not believe it. Ariana and Leon got up and cheered, like they knew Liz already like Avan, or vice virsa. Matt nodded and said,

" That's cool." I hoped Daniella would at least say one negitive thing. But no, she said,

" Oh, good for them. They are perfect for each other." I, on the other hand, was furious.

**Liz's Pov:**

As soon as me and Avan walked into the studio, we could here a loud, sharp, screaming. We knew, before we even walked into the lounge, that it was only one person, Vic. I tried to hide my smile, but it seemed to not work, since Avan said.

" You think it's funny too?" And we laughed. Then we both took a beep breathe, and got ready to open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>That was part 1 of how Victoria reacts.<strong>

**Part two will come up soon, or atleast I'll try to make it**

**soon :) Please reveiw.. luv ya all!**

**~ BadeObssesser**


	9. Victoria's reaction: Part 2

**Hey hey hey! Sorry I haven't updated in for so long. But, now I have, so please enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Taylor: Thank you so much! I love that you love my story! :)<strong>

**Serene Cullen: Your reviews make my very happy, since you are one of my fav. authors! :)**

**Lily Jess: Thank you so very much! Your support me a lot to me!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Thank you bestie! Your such a great friend, and reveiwer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Avan's Pov: <strong>

I slowly turned the knob to the door, and I stepped into the room, Liz right behind me. Vic's back was to us, and she was screaming horridly.

" I am so gonna kill them!" She shouted, and turned around.

" Avan!" She shouted, angrily.

" How dare you!" I rolled my eyes.

" How dare I what, actually cofess that I'm in love will Liz?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Liz blushing.

" Oh, that's just bullshit. We all know that she is only your rebound." Vic said, crossing her arms over her chest. Liz looked down to the floor, in shame.

" Victoria! Liz is in no way, a rebound. I love Liz so much, we even had sex last night!" I yelled. Oops, I guess I let a few things slip. My bad. Victoria gasped and stepped back. Everyone else was staring at us. I looked to Liz, and saw her biting her lip.

" Is that true, Liz?" Ariana asked.

" Well.. um.. yes." Liz squeaked. Ariana ran up to her.

" Hey it's ok! I'm happy for you! You too, Avan!" Ariana said, as she hugged Liz.

" Yeah, that's cool, man." Leon said, as Matt nodded. But Victoria looked SUPER pissed.

" Avan! How could you! Even when we were together, we didn't do that!" She whined.

" And I'm glad we didn't. Now I see how much of a bitch you are." I said. She looked really hurt, but I didn't care. If she hurt my Liz, I wasn't playing all cool anymore.

" But Avan! Liz is just a little tramp! She stole you from me!" Victoria shouted. I walked up to her.

" Liz is in NO way, a tramp, got it? She is the most gourgous, nice, sweet, talented.. flat out AMAZING, person is the untire universe!" I was getting way to lost in my head. I smiled.

" And she didn't steel me from you, she only made me see who you really are." I said. Victoria huffed, angrily.

" How could she have your heart though? She isn't me!" I smiled again.

" No, she isn't you. She is much better." Victoria's jaw dropped, as did everyone elses. I turned to Liz.

" Elizabeth Egan Gilles, I love you so much, no matter what anyone else says, you are my princess." I said. She smiled.

" And you are my prince." I took her hands in mine, and are lips collided. I heard lot's of cheering. As I pulled away, we both looked. around. Everyone was filled in the room. The whole cast including Eric, Lane, Michael, all of the crew, and Dan. I laughed and so did Liz. I'm pretty sure we are gonna have the best life, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there is just one more chapter<strong>

**left. So, I hope you guys review! Oh, and read!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	10. Epilogue

**Ok everyone, sadly, this is the last chapter of this story :( But, I will have more stories to come. So now, enjoy this while it lasts.**

**I don't own anything, but the tears I'm crying right now**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Epilogue~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Liz's Pov: <strong>

The alarm clock woke me up.

" Uhhh," I grumbled, and turned, face in the pillow. The alarm suddenly shut off.

" Come on... Mrs. Elizabeth Jogia." I heard. I sat up and smiled.

" Good morning, Mr. Avan Jogia." I smiled. We kissed for a few minutes. Oh and

DID HE SAY MRS. ELIZABETH JOGIA? Yes he did. It has been 3 years since the news spread that we were a couple. 3 years since Victoria Justice, had gone all crazy. Actually, Victoria did except us, and now we are good freinds! 3 years that me and Avan have been in love. And, we just got married, two months ago. Oh, and the fact that we I am expecting a baby.. yep! Our life is pretty damn great! I am now a celeberty actress and singer, and Avan is a director, producer, and actor. We live in Hollywood. And, I always knew this day would come, or at least I hoped it would.

**Avan's Pov: ( 7 months later)**

Cameras flashed everywhered, the hospital was filled with paparazzi. And Liz was in one of the rooms, giving birth. I sat in the hallway, with a bunch of paparazzi shouting my name.

" Avan, Avan! How does it feel to know that your baby is coming out in that very room, in a few minutes?" A women with black hair up in a bun, asked me.

" It feels.. exiting! I can't wait to see her." I smiled.

" So it's a her? What will ' her' name be?" a guy asked me.

" Me and liz have decided to name her, Scarlet Marie Jogia." I said.

" How does it feel to be the father of Elizabeth Gillies's baby?" Another paparazzi man asked me.

" You know, it's like... the best thing ever. Liz is such an amazing person, and our baby is gonna turn out as perfect as her." I smiled.

" Avan!" A girl's voice shreiked. It was Ariana. Along with our old co-stars.

" Hey!" I waved to them. They came over, and the paparazzi started asking a million questions.

Soon, the doctors made the paparazzi leave.

" What are you guys doing here?" I asked, as I hugged everyone, even Victoria.

" We are here to see Liz's and your's baby!" Ariana said excitedly.

" Oh, well, the baby hasn't come yet, but you can all wait here." I said, and we all started talking about our lives.

" You know, that me and Liz sing together and stuff." Ariana said, as I nodded.

" I was in multiple movies, and I'm a music producer." Leon said.

" That's great man!"

" I am a actor." Matt said, simply.

" That's still very good." I smiled.

" I am an actress, still. And I am now a professional singer. I have made three diferent albums already." Victoria said. I nodded, and smiled a little. We all talked for a few more minutes, until one of the nurses, that was in Liz's room, came out.

" Ok, Mrs. Jogia is ready to see you all." She smiled. We all hurried in the room. Liz was lying awake, with a bundle in her arms.

" Come see your daughter, Avan." She smiled. I quickly walked over to her, and looked down. There was my little angel. She had black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked gorgous.

" She's perfect!" Liz looked up, to see the old co-stars.

**Liz's Pov:**

" Oh my god, you all are here!" I was surprised to see our old co-stars, right here. Ari came running up to me.

" Of course we're here Liz, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" She said. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

" Thank you guys, this means so much to me." I smiled.

" Can we see the baby?" Vic asked.

" Well come on over here!" I said, and they made thier way to the hospital bed.

" OH, she is just so cute!" Ari squilled, as Vic nodded.

" So, what are you going to name her?" Leon asked, and I looked up at Avan.

" Um, how about... Elavan!" Matt suggested.

" Elavan?" I asked, confused.

" Yeah-" Ari started. " Elavan, you know, Elizabeth and Avan, put together!" She said.

" Elavan." I said. " I like it!"

" Me too!" Avan smiled.

" Elavan it is!" Everyone cheered. I smiled at my little Elavan.

I had great friends, an amazing life, the greatest husband, and now, the most beautiful daughter. I truely was, _**Victorious!**_

* * *

><p><strong> Ok, that is it for this story. I know it<strong>

**is sad that I'm ending it. But, thank you to all**

**of the amazing reviewers! You guys mean so much to **

**me, especially the ones who have followed this story since day one.**

**I love you all so much! I am already working on a new story, so it should**

**be up soon! Hope you guys enjoyed ' Anything For You'!**

**Much love!**

**~BadeObssesser**


End file.
